Seeing Through Green
by SmileandWaveBoys
Summary: There was a pretty big difference between being envious and being happy for the person you love, but Jason realizes he's blurred that line a long time ago. Of course, dancing for revenge could be a way to make up for it... Only time would tell, and all he wishes for himself is that he doesn't see green anymore. Just her...only with him. Jasper AU.


**This one goes out to _amyheroesofolympus _because I promised a while ago I would make a one-shot to do with jealousy. Hope you're still reading my stories and enjoy!**

**In the beginning to this one-shot, Dylan's depicted as sort of a good guy. It's pretty retarded, I know. Er...Rated T...keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

It wasn't until he figured out that Dylan was the one taking Piper to the party, that Jason realized he actually cared a lot more about her than he was letting on. Sure, he had already gotten to the point where he knew he felt that way towards her, he just never really considered the option that there were hundreds or millions, or for all he knew, an _infinite _amount of people who felt the same way about her.

He hated that.

And he actually did plan on doing so in the beginning; him asking her out, he meant. The sweat stains on his T-shirt remained to prove it. And right when he walked to her house to actually complete the act, he remembered seeing two hormonal teenagers feel each other up, the color of her deep chestnut hair and bronze skin to prove that it was her.

Just like that, he realized she never was his, ever. And he didn't think anyone could believe how depressed that made him feel. He also remembered that he didn't leave that spot for a long while, just watching the two engulf each other in a glamour love that honestly, Jason thought Piper deserved better, before finally limping in hurt all the way back, the flower in his hand long past drooped towards the ground.

The next morning at school, he still remembered her words.

"Jason, you will never believe what happened last night!" she had told him excitedly, her posture bouncing to the beat of the very toes on her feet.

Jason, already knowing the memory very well from heart as well as mind but didn't want to tell her that he already knew, had answered, "What?"

And, yeah, one could say it was pretty saddening to see her look so happy about something that made him so much of the opposite. He felt his own stance drop by each second that passed by, and he wondered what in the world he did in his life to lose the attention of the girl (not like he believed he had it in the first place, anyway). "Dylan asked me out to the party! Isn't that great?"

Jason smiled so bitterly, his teeth hurt and that wasn't even supposed to happen. He was sure Piper could see right through him, but there she was, her face not concerning about anything once again. "Heard he's a real peach," he even gritted his teeth so his smile wouldn't be so painful. It didn't work. "Why did you pick him, though?"

She looked at him squarely, as if she was both outrageous and confused with his question. "What do you mean by that?"

He rolled his eyes, causing her to slump her shoulders a little, before replying, "You had guys chasing after you and you dropped them like flies," _some unknowingly, _he wanted to add to his argument. But he knew if he said that, it would not only get more awkward, but she probably wouldn't know how to reply to him.

She shrugged finally, not sounding like she knew how to answer back. "I guess...I don't know. I've been waiting for them to ask me the right way?"

By this answer, Jason was practically furious. "Yeah? And what right way did Dylan ask you?" he asked, the image of them sucking face still imprinted in his brain, forever scarring him.

"He came by my place and we just talked for a couple of hours." Lies. All of it, and he knew that. Above everything, he hated it when she lied to him like that.

He stared at her, incredibly annoyed with the conversation and the subject and slammed his locker shut before attempting to walk away from her. She grabbed the back of his shirt before he could full-on ignore her, and he reluctantly turned back to her. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, keeping her irritatingly gorgeous changing eyes locked on his.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he retorted back, feeling the heat of the argument reflect on his now red face and attitude. He wanted nothing more than to be away from her right now. It was both painful and exhausting.

"You're acting so...stupid."

"_I'm_ the stupid one?" he asked lowly, his eyes widening. "I'm not the one making out with Dylan Hunter the first freaking _day _you've met!"

She let a sigh escape out of her distractedly opal lips before her eyes blew to saucers. "You...you saw us. You were there yesterday."

He crossed his arms before letting out peevishly, "Yeah. He better have used protection," though while he said it, his heart dropped more increasingly than ever before. The thought of Piper McLean and Dylan Hunter in the same bed together...doing things that even disgusted Jason's innocent mind...and naked. Touching, holding each other and being pressed together. Naked.

He mentally shut his eyes and thoughts just to get rid of all...that, and he forced himself to pay attention to the conversation.

He briefly saw her narrowing her eyes at him, and he got annoyed with her once again. "I find it really hurtful that you think I'd do that with him, you know."

"Well, you were pretty close to it," he pointed out, muttering.

"You get to shut up. That's all you get to do. You don't mean anything to me, so your opinion doesn't matter," she told him, not looking at him in the eyes, her fingers drumming unwillingly on her notebook.

Jason felt a bitter sadness wash over him in a way he wasn't used to. Yes, he already knew that part about her not caring but actually hearing her say it straight from her mouth was enough to let him know that it couldn't be more true. And with that, Jason walked away from her, knowing full well that her eyes still trailed at his back, watching and waiting to see if he would come back to where she stood.

He didn't.

* * *

Jason was in the middle of convincing himself he was still happy without Piper on the night of the party (the scattered bowls of eaten ice cream told otherwise; sure, he was a guy but that didn't mean he wasn't watching some crappy sappy film to give him some sort of distraction), when he heard his phone ringing out painfully loud against his ears.

He paused whatever the heck he was watching, leaving some poor main character of the movie's face to look outrageously constipated, and reached for his phone just to at least stop the loud noise that erupted from the device. "Yeah?" he asked, too distracted to look at the Caller's ID.

A sniffle and a cough cut off the silence in the background and realized that whoever was calling was either crying or drunk. "Hey, Jason," a feminine voice spoke softly, making his heart jump and then race more than ten times it already was. "I'm surprised you answered your phone, actually."

He refused to reply for a while, too scared of how desperate his voice might come out if he did. Then when he was sure he could speak in words, he said, "To be honest, I haven't even checked the Caller ID before I picked up."

"Oh...well," Piper dragged on, her voice trailing off in a dreamy tone, enough to confirm him that she could practically be wasted and here he was, not beside her to watch over her. "Could you pick me up?"

Jason scoffed as he finally remember just exactly why he was mad at her in the first place, though by now it had shifted into mostly longing and depression. "What, Dylan can't do it himself?"

At that, she went painfully silent, as if he had crossed a subject that wasn't worth talking about, and just like that, he knew. He knew that Dylan ended up being a jerk, probably went off to go find someone dumb enough to fuck him, and Jason now had Piper's attention once again. Though that should have made him satisfied, it left nothing but anger at that stupid boy for doing whatever he did to her. He could pound him senseless, if he had anything to do with it.

"Fine," he answered for her, breaking the tension. "I'll be right there."

After cleaning up the area, he drove toward where he knew the party was being hosted at, and when he reached there, he realized that he was right; Piper was barely holding out on her own. He studied her face from a distance to notice that she looked tired as hell. Her face drooped with something between sadness and exhaustion, her hair tumbling out into a beautiful mess, her lips turned into a frown to let anyone know she was bored out of her mind.

When he reached her, he tapped her shoulder before she finally turned around to face him. When she did, she almost knocked him over with one great bear hug, letting a brief moment of warmness tingle through his body, from his head to his toes, before she pulled away from him, leaving everything cold around him once again.

"You came," she whispered slightly, her smile lighting up her face to the point where Jason couldn't look away once again.

"Sure did. You sure you want to leave?" he asked her hesitantly, eyeing the way she was looking at a particular spot in the corner of the room. He followed her gaze, noticing that she was watching Dylan, the man-bitch himself, watching the other blonde boy talk and laugh like no other to his friends with some other dildo in his arms. It was all it took for Jason not to kill him straight on the spot.

He had duties to Piper than anyone else, so he forced himself to look away from the group. "You want to dance?" he asked her quickly, reaching his hand out to her just as instantly.

She shook her head right away, her sweet brown hair moving along with it. "No. Can you just drop me off at my house?"

"Come on..." he lightly insisted. Then, as much as it hurt him to say it, he pointed out, "It'll make him really upset, you know. It'll have him seeing green like no other."

"Don't think he cares that much, Jase," she said, looking down a little. He realized he overestimated just how drunk she was, she couldn't be more than tipsy, but that still made her out of her straight mind. He couldn't believe what he just heard from her.

"Nonsense," he said indignantly, "that boy is the most retarded piece of shit I have ever seen. It's time he realizes that for letting you go like this. The only thing you have fault for is not breaking his heart sooner."

She finally looked up at the last part of the sentence. "What do you mean by 'sooner'? I haven't broken his heart at all." He smirked sadly at her before grabbing her hand gently in his and walking toward the dancers.

"Hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything," he started saying, "but we're gonna have to dance a little...you know..._closer _if we're gonna pull this off."

"I said I didn't want to do this," she said, unknowingly still shifting her body closer to his, making his body tingle slightly in anticipation and nervousness.

"Too late," he pointed out, glancing to his left to see that Dylan was staring intently at them, his focus so intense that his arm had noticeably dropped from the girl's waist right next to him.

Piper sighed a little in regret before turning to him again, this time her eyes a lot more fierce than before, and Jason almost stepped back in intimidation. "Then...I suppose, if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

He was surprised at the sudden interest in what they were doing, but he decided not to comment on that for now. He was glad she was, but it still made him slightly hurt that she actually _wanted _the attention from Dylan. And just as _Break Your Little Heart _by All Time Low burst through the speakers at a sound that made him internally wince, he found that the music lyrics actually corresponded to the situation they were in right now. Well, Piper's situation with Dylan's.

_"Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable,  
You were fake, I was great, nothing personal,  
I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time,  
you talk for hours but you're wasting lines,  
a pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize."_

The song, more than likely motivating Piper if anything, made her close the proximity even more, making his pale skin on his neck turn bright red. Though it had been his idea in the first place, he found himself wrap his clammy hands and arms around her body, hoping that would create some type of leverage so he wouldn't pass out. It wasn't even until the part where the lyrics mention, "_little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous,_" that Jason actually realized what she was wearing (or what Dylan probably forced her to wear, considering he didn't think that she would _ever _wear something like that).

After that, he forced himself to take deep breaths despite the dirty dancing Piper was now enforcing upon him (and unconsciously, he felt himself returning the favor). Though one hundred percent of his attention was all directed at Piper by this point, at the peripheral vision in his eye, he could tell that another certain blonde boy was watching them like a hawk as well, and especially once he saw Piper kiss the very corner of Jason's collarbone, making his stomach flutter or hurt (he didn't even know anymore) like bees trying to escape a nest.

By the time Piper had gotten to the edge of Jason's jaw, Dylan stalked off out the door, forgetting about his friends and into the night.

The girl in front of him, however, didn't even notice Dylan at all anymore, and that thought brought Jason more satisfaction than anything. Though Piper was making him feel undoubtedly incredible by everything she was doing (though he was almost shocked into being paralyzed at the effortless effort she put into by doing so), he still didn't feel right about leaving out the important information. "He left, you know," Jason whispered in her ear so she could hear him over the new song that was playing.

Piper finally lifted her eyes towards where Dylan had been only but a few moments ago to see that he was not there, confirming to herself that he was right. She turned around in his arms and stared at him for a moment, stopping her erratic movement just for a moment, making his foggy thoughts a little more clearer before become hazy once again as he realized that they were nose to nose with each other, every single body part of theirs pressing desperately against the other in a strangely comfortable fashion.

Jason considered breaking away to quickly try to defend himself though he had barely anything to defend anyway; they were _both _dancing against each other, so really it wasn't anyone's fault, though he felt like he should apologize. But then, Piper reached in, molding her lips against his for a moment too long for it to be an accident due to their proximity.

And that's precisely when he stopped bothering to think at all. To be honest with himself, he actually believed he was intelligent and capable in school and other places, or really just street-smart. But being near Piper, or simply even _thinking _about her made him question his existence for his future at all.

This was exactly that moment, right now, as he made some weird, _foreign _noise from the very back of his throat. When Piper finally pulled away, she gazed at him curiously before finally whispering, "but you didn't."

And, though Jason never did get to say what he felt about the matter, how he loved her, just how _long _he had been waiting for this though he didn't think it could really, truly happen, he knew now that seeing green couldn't be all that bad if it led him to where he was now.

Then they continued dancing.

* * *

**A/N: I really recommend listening to that song that I mentioned in this story. Though it could be considered as crass in a way, I find it really, really catchy and fitting from Piper's POV to Dylan's. Well, if she was a guy, that is.**

**It's called: "Break Your Little Heart" by All Time Low.**

**Leave a review for me, please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
